The Burning of Hiigara
by Unknown4
Summary: The Imperialist attempt at Genocide against the Hiigarans
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:The beginning of the end Location:near Gozan IV  
  
The taiidan armada waited near the orbit of Gozan IV.Almost every ship in the entire imperialist armada,nearly 500 capital ships of all sizes in all was massing to strike the final blow to the Hiigarans.The raids before were child's play compared to what the Imperialists were planning to do.  
  
Genocide.  
  
A squadron Raptor fighters roared at hundreds of meters per second as they closed in to dock with their respected carrier.At the same time a lumbering Moniter cruiser moved past,the enormous and deadly warship which dwarfed the smaller ships with its sheer mass.Unlike other ships this Cruiser was painted Jet black,the mark of an elite guard ship.However another thing seperated this particular vessel with other ships.  
  
This ship was in temporary command by the best commander of the imperialist armada.  
  
High Admiral Jalsek walked through the corrider of his ship,The Moniter class cruiser "Black Knight".He briskly walked past a young ensign who saluted him by balling his fist and placing it on his chest than stuck out his pinky and thumb and rested it on his forehead,the official Taiidani salute.Jalsek nodded and continued to the bridge.After a few seconds of walking he finally came across the door marked "Bridge".The door opened and he stepped inside where his first mate,Star Major Kirrvas.Kiirvas was an old friend of Jalsek though they differed in rank they had been old friends from the academy.Kiirvas was raised in a middle class family,unlike Jalsek whose parents were wealthy though that never stopped any of them from being buddies both in and out of combat.  
  
"The hyperspace drive is charged and ready sir"Kiirvas said after he saluted  
  
"Very well activate hyperspace"Jalsek replied  
  
"aye"  
  
Suddenly the Black Knight and all the other imperialist ships had a hyperspace window in front of them which swallowed them.  
  
The mission had begun.  
  
Hiigara  
  
Captain Krinak Naabal of the 39th hiigaran patrol fleet slumped at the command console of his Revalation class destroyer,the HNS Khar-Carnik.He was tired and was ready for the end of his 2 month combat rotation where he and the rest of the fleet would have a week long leave.Indeed the rest of his crew and the fleet itself looked like it could use some leave.  
  
"Captain!"the alarmed voice of his tac officer awoke him from his daydreaming  
  
"what?"  
  
"We have multiple hyperspace signatures!confirm 350 frigate class vessels,80 destroyer class vessels,15 carrier class vessels,and 65 cruiser class vessels"  
  
Krinak heard those numbers in horror.Those numbers exceeded what Fleet intelligence had calculated of the imperialist fleet by at least 3 fold.He knew that a mere hiigaran patrol fleet would not have a chance against the monsterous imperial armada.Krinak knew he could do only one thing  
  
"Tac com"he said calmly from his training"send out a message to all allied ships,tell them that we have encountered the imperialist armada"  
  
"confirm Gravwells!"the tac com officer said panickly  
  
Krinak nodded.He knew he was going to die and if he was welll...might as well die fighting. 


	2. Futility

Chapter 2:Futility  
  
Wing commander Sjet cursed as she and her squadron battled the incomming taiidan interceptors.Overhead a firelance ion frigate exploded under the taiidan onslaught The 13 interceptors under her command had been launched by the carrier just before the grav well went up.Others were not so lucky.Some of the strike craft that had been launched had been stuck in the field,making them easy targets for the taiidan capital ships.She and her squadron had been making attack runs at the taiidan ships while staying out of the field.  
  
That still didn't make them invincible from the taiidan fighters.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"the suddenly comm projected a scream  
  
Sjet glanced out at her left as a blade exploded,turned into a small fireball by a hail of bullets from a flight of Trikor interceptors.She ordered the squadron to slow down as the marauding trikors passed by the squadron.Than she struck,she and her squadron managing to down 3 of the 5 fighters.Than however the trikors began to "roll the gun"  
  
"Watch your six!"  
  
The comm crackled to life as the remaining Trikors managed to down 2 more blades,reducing her entire squadron to just 5 craft.Sjet cursed again,and managed to destroy the last of the Trikors as they flew past.Than and there she became an ace with 10 kills.  
  
Just as a Skaal-Fa noticed them.  
  
The missles came hard and fast,destroying 2 of her squadmates.The whole Squadron now reduced to just 3 members tried to evade the missles but to no avail.  
  
Than she was alone.  
  
Sjet sighed and turned her Blade around,targeting a Sajuuk Cor.She stopped her fighter and turned all power not going to life support to weapons.Her Blade stood still while firing her weapons nonstop,her computer warning her that she was overheating her mass drivers but she didn't care.A tear escaped her eye as the first missle hit,severly damaging the fighter but not destroying it,just kept standing still and firing.Suddenly the second missle impacted.  
  
And than Commander Gelasi Sjet,the newest ace of the Hiigaran fleet,perished along with her fighter.  
  
The Khar-Karnik shook violently as a dozen ion beams impacted against the ship's bow,severly damaging the bow but miraculously not penetrating.A few moments later a Vegeance class assualt frigate imploded,the ship becoming but a memory.The half-dozen frigates and 2 destroyers of the 39th patrol fleet retaliated against a Sajuuk-Cor,managing to heavily damage it but outnumbered over 60 to 1 they could do little against the gargantuan armada now bearing down on the hapless Hiigaran ships.  
  
"Has the message been sent yet!?"Krinak yelled.  
  
There was no response.  
  
Krinak looked back and saw his comm officer,dead from having his head impacted against a wall,blood streaming from his left temple,the liquid flowing towards the floor.Krinak than ordered to abandon ship.  
  
But it was too little,too late.  
  
Another dozen ion cannons struck the Khar-Carnik,this time managing to destroy the starboard ion cannon,rendering it useless.The Khar-Carnik replied with a comparitivly pathetic response with its remaining ion cannon and its energy cannon.  
  
The ship would not fire again.  
  
The attacking imperialist ships shifted firing positions,preferring to fire at the bridge rather than bow.The last officer other than the Krinak than left the doomed ship but Krinak himself was not so lucky.He was the captain of this vessel,he thought,and he would go down 1ith his ship.  
  
Krinak closed his eyes,his ship collasping around him.He took his mind away from the chaos of battle,preferring the go back to old memories on Kharak just before the burning.The Imperialist ships paused for one second,than fired.  
  
Than Krinak felt nothing at all.  
  
Simultaniously a half dozen Kushani fleets hyperspaced in,having recieved the message that had been sent by the Khar-Carnik.  
  
The last legacy of the 39th patrol fleet and Captain Krinak Nabaal. 


	3. The Burning

Chapter 3:The Burning  
  
"How far is the optimal range for "it"?"Jalsek asked?  
  
"20 Kilometers sir,should take about....20 minutes,wait detect multiple hyperspace signature 15 kilometer out,looks to be about 6 full Hiigaran battle fleets incomming"Kiirvas replied  
  
"When do those Hiigarans ever give up Kiirvas?"  
  
"We're about to find out sir"  
  
"so be it"  
  
The 6 battle fleets approached the taiidan armada,really more of an act of desperation rather than commen sense.Like the single patrol fleet before it the incomming fleets were badly outnumbered.However the hiigarans were becomming desperate Jalsek could tell,they were doing anything and everything they could to try to stall the taiidan fleet including sending out ships with fresh recruits from the Hiigaran academies to slaughter.  
  
But the inevitable would still come.  
  
The Taiidan and Hiigaran ships opened up,ion beams,energy cannon and missles roaring at each other at high speeds impacting their targets.It was not a safe place to fly a fighter around but the Hiigarans did so anyway,many fighters getting caught in the crossfire and getting destroyed.  
  
"Tell the carrier with "it" to keep moving at full speed to the optimal firing range,give it a barebones escort"Jalsek ordered the comm officer  
  
"Aye captain"  
  
The carrier lumbered forward,a small escort of just 4 Rhino class assault frigates and a dozen flyswatter class multigun corvettes following it.It was a gamble,since all the plans could be foiled if the attacking Hiigaran ships noticed the lone carrier heading towards the plane.  
  
They didn't notice it.Yet...  
  
It was only a matter of time before the Hiigaran ships realized what was going on.At once all of the enemy ships began moving towards the carrier but it was too late for them.The carrier was already 10 kilometers away.  
  
But not before the republicans arrived.  
  
The republican fleet hyperspaced nearly on top of the Imperialist carrier carrying "it".At first there was a bit of confusion,as by a stroke of republican luck there had been a hyperspace miscalcuation and the task force had missed the inted hyperspace point.  
  
But they recovered quickly.  
  
Ion beam after ion beam scarred the Carrack class carrier as it continued moving towards Hiigara.The Rhinos broke  
  
off of their escort to buy some time for the carrier but they could only buy a scant 5 minutes as the Republicans poured their firepower at the 4 assault frigates,destroying them in record time.  
  
Than the carrier stopped,its destination reached.  
  
The republican fleet fired at the carrier again and the carrier began to leak fusion "bubbles".At this rate it only a few minutes before the carrier would be destroyed and the plan a failure.  
  
A few minutes however,was all that the carrier needed.  
  
The republican fleet fired once again and the carrier began to go aflame,a sure sign that the ship was severly damaged.Escape pods flew from the carrier as the Republican ships continued to pound the carrier,and than a last salvo put the Carrack class carrier out of its misery.  
  
Too little.Too late.  
  
"It" the horrible atmosphere deprivation device escaped from the doomed ship just as the carrier exploded.The device was both a source of relief for the imperialists.  
  
And a source of dread for the Hiigarans.  
  
Meanwhile on Hiigara....  
  
Little Rinta Kaalel looked on the window of her house.It was nighttime on Hiigara,and it was still a half hour before her bedtime and it was a clear sky over New Tiir,the Hiigaran capital city.She looked out of the window,seeing bright stars which doted her window like a painting.Suddenly she saw a new bright streak coming across the sky and she pointed at it.  
  
It was the last thing she ever saw. 


End file.
